


Ritmo

by Nande_chan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La música lo invadía todo y lo más sencillo era dejarse ir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritmo

La música te invade, hace que cada célula de tu cuerpo vibre y tú te conviertes en una sola partícula que sigue el ritmo marcado por la canción. El volumen es demasiado alto, inunda tus oídos y es tan fuerte que crees que tus tímpanos se romperán, pero no es así.

Cierras los ojos y te abandonas. Te mueves y dejas ir todo, las angustias, el dolor y las preocupaciones. Son sólo la música y tú. 

Alguien se acerca por detrás y pasa sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura. Susurra “Duo” en tu oído y sabes al instante quién es.


End file.
